


just another regret

by bromanceorromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School AU, John Tucker Must Die AU, M/M, new kid!Harry, player!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: John Tucker Must Die AU of sorts. Zayn is John Tucker aka douchebag who is cheating on all of his boyfriends. His boyfriends find out. They plan their revenge with the help of Harry, the new kid.





	just another regret

 

"Can't we tell Niall? He's my best friend," Liam pleads. "I hate lying to him." 

Zayn pouts up at him. "I just – I can't, babe. If my dad finds out I'm gay – I'm – I'm dead, babe. He'll kick me out. I've just gotta stay in the closet another year. Then I'll be – _we'll_ be going to uni and he can't stop me." 

"But Niall wouldn't - " 

"Please, babe, don't – I'm sorry, but I just – I can't risk it. You know? What if he slips up? What if something happens? I can't risk it. I've just gotta get through this year." 

Liam sighs. "Okay, yeah. I get it." He leans in to press a kiss to Zayn's temple. "We're still on for tonight?" 

Zayn nods. "Of course, love. Looking forward to it." The bell sounds over their heads and through the hallway. "I'll see you then." Zayn disappears down the hallway. 

 

\--- 

 

"We shouldn’t be doing this," Louis mutters. 

Zayn smirks up at him. "Listen to your captain, babe." The other players have left the locker room, leaving Louis and Zayn alone. "And your captain says to drop your pants and let me blow you." 

Louis lets out a choked chuckle. "Who am I to deny my captain?" He drops his pants and hisses as Zayn sucks on the head of his cock. "Fuck, Z." 

Zayn hums, licking up the underside before taking it into his mouth.  

Louis groans, trying not to thrust into the wet heat enveloping his cock. "God, you're good at that." 

 

\--- 

 

"I know, babe," Zayn speaks into his phone as he pulls into Liam's driveway. "I'll be there, I promise." 

"Ten o'clock," Niall's voice reminds him. "Please don't be late. It's a small venue and - " 

"I _know_ , babe. I'll be there."  

Liam comes out his door and jumps into the car.  

"I'm kind of nervous." 

"Yeah, it'll be fine. You'll be great. See you later," Zayn says, quickly getting off of the phone. He leans over to give Liam a kiss. "Hey, baby. How'd the rest of your day go?" 

Liam smiles. "Fine. Who was that?" 

"Oh, just one of the guys. You know, nervous about the game tomorrow." 

Liam nods. "You're such a good captain." 

Zayn grins. "I try. You look nice, by the way. All dressed up for me?" 

 

\--- 

 

"Nervous?" Harry asks Niall. He'd only met the boy a few days ago, but he was drawn to his happy nature.  

Niall shrugs. "A bit." 

"You shouldn't be. You'll do great," Harry assures him. "What time do you go on?" 

"Ten." 

Harry nods. "I'll be watching," he promises. A customer waves him over. "Sorry, gotta tend to the crowds." 

Niall chuckles and allows him to escape. The coffee shop gets busier as the performers for the night start at nine. Harry can see Liam, the class president, brightly cheering on his friend between stealing glances at Zayn, the football captain. What was strange was the way Niall kept stealing glances at Zayn, too. There seemed to be something going on with both of them, but surely they'd know. Harry shrugged and ignored it. He didn't need to get involved in anyone else's drama. 

 

\--- 

 

It's a few days later in coffee shop when Harry sees Zayn again. He's holding hands with one of his teammates. Louis, Harry thinks his name is. They're teasing each other as they order and Harry can't help thinking they make an attractive couple. 

"Z, we should tell the guys. I mean, they're going to figure it out eventually," Harry overhears Louis saying. "Besides, my sisters want to know who I'm dating." 

Zayn shakes his head. "Babe, we've had this discussion. My dad won't let me date during football season." 

"That's a stupid rule. And we've been dating all season, I'd say lack of sexual frustration is improving your playing, not distracting you." Louis laughs. Harry's not sure he's ever heard something so joyous. 

"I can't, I'm sorry. He'll be pissed. It's too much stress – I just don't want to deal with that. Can't you just be happy with me? I'm happy. Aren't you happy?" 

Louis sighs. "Yeah, I'm happy, Z. Of course." 

 

\--- 

 

The next day, Zayn comes into the coffee shop again. This time with Niall. Niall keeps stealing kisses as they sit down to work on homework. Harry doesn't think much homework is getting done.  

 

\--- 

 

Harry's heading into the locker room to grab his gym clothes to take home. He'd forgotten to get them out after gym and they really needed to be washed. He enters the locker room, expecting the raucous noise of the football team getting ready for practice, but it's weirdly quiet. Harry quickly find his locker and is halfway through his combination when he hears someone moaning from the showers. He freezes, shocked and embarrassed. Then another voice speaks. "Babe, we've gotta be quiet." Harry's ninety percent sure that's Zayn. 

"Z, have we got - " Louis starts, stepping into the locker room and speaking before he stops upon hearing another moan. His eyes dart around the room, landing on Harry who shrugs, blushing. Louis stalks over to the showers. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" He exclaims. "You bastard. You _fucking_ bastard." 

"Babe - " Zayn starts. 

"No. Fuck you, Zayn," Louis says, turning to walk away. Then he hesitates, turning back. "I hope you choke on his cum, bastard." 

"Excuse me, what the bloody hell is going on?" Niall's voice asks. "I'm spending a little time with my _boyfriend_ , what are you doing in here? Practice was cancelled." 

"Boyfriend? Really?" He shoots another glare at Zayn. "Fuck you." Louis turns and exits the locker room.  

"Who was that?" Niall asks.  

Harry quickly unlocks his locker and shoves his clothes in his bag and heads for the door.  

"Are you fucking around on me, Zayn?" 

"Babe, it's not like that - " 

"It's not like that? It sure looks like that." 

 

\--- 

 

Harry finds Niall and Louis fighting in the hallway the next day. He and Liam intervene, pulling the two apart. 

"What the hell are you two doing?" Liam demands. "Neither of you can afford to get suspended." 

"Caught him sucking my boyfriend's cock yesterday," Louis spits.  

"He's _my_ boyfriend," Niall shoots back, trying to escape Liam's hold. "Keep your slutty hands off of him." 

"Are you kidding me? You're fighting over a _boy_?" 

"Zayn's been with me since the beginning of the season. _Before_ the beginning of the season, actually - " 

"Zayn? Zayn Malik?" Liam asks. 

Niall spits. "Yeah, _my_ boyfriend." 

Liam releases him, shoving him into the lockers. "He's _my_ boyfriend. What the hell?" 

Harry curses the powers that be as the three of them get in a few punches before he can convince them to stop. "Are you kidding me? He's the one screwing around on all of you. Why are you fighting over him?!" 

All three boys pause, panting, and look at Harry.  

"He's not worth any of yours time, sounds to me like. You all deserve better. If you should be punishing anyone, it should be _him_." 

Louis's eyes light up in a way that Harry knows spells trouble. "He's right. C'mon, we're skipping." 

"I can't skip, I'm class president," Liam protests. "And coach'll bench you if you're caught." 

Louis sighs. "Fine, yeah. After school? In the computer lab. Fourth floor." 

Niall and Liam shrug, agreeing. 

"You, too," Louis adds towards Harry. "You're helping." 

Harry frowns. "Helping with what?" 

The three exchange a look. "Revenge." 

 

\--- 

 

Harry has his last class on the fourth floor, so he beats the others to the computer lab. 

"What's your name?" Louis asks upon entering.  

"Harry." 

"Okay, Harold, how do you propose we get revenge on Zayn?" 

Liam and Niall enter a few moments later. 

"I don't know. What's important to him?" Harry asks. "It's Harry, not Harold." 

"He's pretty attached to his car." 

 

\--- 

 

"I can't believe we slashed his tires and ruined his seats and he's not even upset," Niall pouts the next day. "His dad paid for it to get completely detailed." 

Louis rolls his eyes. "What else is important to him?" 

"Well, a week ago, I would've said me," Liam sighs. "I don't like this. Last night we could've gotten arrested. I can't afford to have an arrest on my record. I've got uni to think of." 

"We've all got uni coming up, Liam," Louis reminds him. "Harold, any ideas?" 

"He's – he's really popular, isn't he?" Harry asks. 

All three nod.  

"Take that away. Surely you have dirt on him." 

"Oh, yeah. I've got dirt." 

 

\--- 

 

"It's not working. Everything that we think is going to take him down a peg just makes him more popular." 

"We need another strategy." 

"Like what?" 

"Maybe we should go after something else," Louis suggests. 

"I think he's untouchable," Niall sighs. "Bloody untouchable." 

"We make him fall in love," Louis continues, ignoring Niall. "Make him fall head over heels in love and then rip his heart out." 

 

\--- 

 

Harry isn't sure how he got roped into this. He has trouble saying 'no' to Louis Tomlinson, mostly. He can't see how Zayn would be interested in _him_ , but Louis seems to think they can make it work. 

"What am I supposed to say?" Harry asks. 

Louis sighs. "Do you need a demonstration?" 

Harry just shrugs. "I don't think I can do this." 

Louis smirks, sauntering up to him. "All you have to do, lover boy, is bump into him and ask where Mrs. Reynolds' room is." 

"What if he walks me to her room? What am I supposed to say then? I don't even have a class with Mrs. Reynolds." Harry's panicking and he can't see how this is going to work. He can't imagine Zayn giving him a second glance, much less falling in love with him. 

Liam steps forward. "Harry, calm down. Yearbook meets in her room after school. I'm the editor. I'll be in there. I'll make sure to make it look like I've asked you to join yearbook or something. It's not a big deal." 

Harry nods. "Okay. Yeah, okay." 

"He'll be heading into the locker room after the halls start clearing. That's when you make your move," Louis reminds him. "His guard will be down. Practice can't start until the captain gets there. Coach is out of town for the week and left him in charge." 

"So he won't care if he's late," Niall adds. "You just have to accidentally bump into him and lick those lips in front of him. He's a goner." 

Harry frowns, reaching up to touch his lips self-consciously. 

"Any man would dream of having those lips wrapped around his dick, Haz," Louis whispers, giving him an encouraging pat on the back before pushing him out into the hallway. The others are going to exit the room out a different door.  

Harry can't get Louis's eyes and words out of his mind as he stumbles towards Zayn. "Um, excuse me." He bites his lip as Zayn turns towards him. His eyes dart down to his lips and Harry's tongue darts out to wet them. "Could you point me towards Mrs. Reynolds' room? I seem to have gotten the room number wrong." 

Zayn's eyes crinkle slightly. "I've never seen you around. I'd definitely remember." 

Harry blushes. "I transferred at the beginning of the year." 

"Ah, new kid. Junior?" 

Harry shakes his head. "Freshman." 

Zayn's eyebrows raise as his eyes slowly study his figure. "You don't look like a freshman." 

Harry shrugs. "Um, Mrs. Reynolds' room?" He asks again. 

Zayn smiles. "I can take you. The halls can get confusing." 

 

\--- 

 

"Did you see the way he looked at him?" Niall whispers, excitedly. "He's a goner." 

"I don't know about this," Liam says. "It seems really mean." 

"Almost as mean as him cheating on you?" Louis asks. "He deserves to have his heart broken just like he broke ours." 

 

\--- 

 

"Lou - " 

"Haz, just let me do it," Louis insists. He takes a bit of mousse between his fingers and carefully sculpts Harry's hair to the exact way he wants it. "This way your curls will bounce just right. He'll still be able to run his fingers through it, but it'll hold it's shape." 

"I've never been on a date," Harry whispers. 

Louis freezes. "Wait, what." 

Harry stares down at the tiled floor. "I've never been on a date." 

"Are you kidding me?" Niall exclaims. "We're sending a complete amateur to break this asshole's heart? Why didn't you tell us this before, Harry?"   
Harry just continues to stare at the floor, blushing.  

"Niall, get out," Louis demands, closing the bathroom door behind him. "Hazza? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" 

Harry shrugs. "I just – I was lonely and you guys all wanted me to do this thing and I thought I should just go along with it so we could be friends." 

Louis frowns. "Haz, don't you want to go on a real date? Not just one orchestrated to take down a popular bastard?" 

Harry doesn't say anything, just stares down at his boots.  

"Isn't there someone you want to go on a date with?" Louis asks. 

Harry slowly nods.  

"Is this going to mess up your chances with them? Because we can end this right now if - " 

"No, I'm fine. It's fine," Harry insists. 

Louis studies him for a moment. "Anybody's be lucky to have you, Harry." 

Harry blushes slightly, smiling. 

 

\--- 

 

Zayn takes Harry out to a nice restaurant for dinner. It's fancy and Harry feels incredibly out of place, but Zayn is looking at him like he's the most gorgeous thing in the room. He's incredibly charming and Harry has to remind himself that he's actually a jerk and cheated on four out of four of his friends. 

Harry gets home to find Louis in his bedroom, waiting for him. 

"How did it go?" 

Harry shrugs. "I think it was okay. I mean, he seemed to like me." 

Louis nods. "Tell me everything." 

Harry gives him a rundown of the entire date from Zayn picking him up in his black mustang - "He only takes that car out when he wants to impress somebody" - to the almost-kiss they had on his doorstep - "Harry! It's going to kill him that you didn't let him kiss you!" 

"Oh, um, I'm sorry - " 

"No! This is great, Haz. Perfect. Leave him wanting more." 

Harry can't help but stare at the tiny sliver of skin revealed at Louis waist when he fist-pumps the air.  

 

\--- 

 

Zayn sends Harry flowers the next day, followed by a box of chocolates in his locker at school. Harry blushes when someone wolf-whistles behind him. He turns to find Niall grinning at him. 

"Date went well, then?" 

Harry shrugs. "Louis thinks I did okay." 

"Okay? He says you did great. But I think it's going to get a bit more intense now." 

Harry's eyes widen. 

"No, it'll be fine. You'll do _great_ , I'm sure. But just in case, I got us hooked up with some tech. So we can walk you through your next date." 

Harry frowns. "All three of you?" 

"Combine the three of us and your body and we've got Zayn's perfect man, so _yes_  all three of us. It'll take all of us to pull this off." 

Harry sighs. 

 

\--- 

 

"There's a party tonight," Zayn says by way of greeting. "You want to go?" 

Harry freezes, thrown by the sudden appearance of this greek god he's supposed to be seducing. "Um, I, uh, I'll have to check my calendar." 

Zayn smirks, taking Harry's hand. He pulls a pen out of the spiral of one of Harry's notebooks and jots his number down on Harry's wrist. "Text me and let me know?" He asks, sliding the pen back into place.  

"Um, yeah, okay. I'll, I'll let you know." 

Zayn disappears and Harry has a mini-meltdown, worried he's messed everything up already. 

 

\--- 

 

"Of course you're going to go," Louis tells him. "But it was good to not give an answer right away. Make him worry that you'll refuse." He frowns down at Harry's wrist. "You've got his number now. You'll have to keep a semi-steady text conversation going with him. Do you know what to say?" 

Harry winces. "Hello?" 

"What are you going to talk to him about?" Louis demands. "You can't talk about whatever comes to mind. You've got to plan this a bit." 

 

\--- 

 

"He wants to kiss me." 

"So? This is like your second date. You can totally kiss him. Don't go crazy. Make sure you leave him wanting more." 

Harry freezes. "I – I don't - " 

"Oh my god, please tell me you've kissed a boy before – actually, it doesn't even have to have been a boy," Niall exclaims. "Just tell me you've kissed _someone_  before." 

Harry shakes his head. 

"Oh my god, I'm going to have to show you." 

"He'll be back any minute," Harry reminds them. 

Louis jumps into the truck with him. "Quick lesson. You lock eyes with him." 

Harry's heart is thumping in his chest. He can barely concentrate on what Louis's saying.  

"Lean in just a little, glance down at his lips. Back up to his eyes. Smile, just a touch." Louis's actions replicate his words as Harry's heartrate continue up and through the roof. "Lean in and not yet, back a bit, lick your lips and then - " Louis presses their lips together, gently moving them against each other. His lips are even softer than Harry imagined. Louis's hands move up to his neck, holding him still. His tongue darts out, dashing across Harry's lips and then away as he leans back. "Leave him wanting more." Louis's eyes are bright and Harry wonders if he's felt the same little spark that had shocked Harry's system.  

" _He's coming_ ," Liam hisses from outside. 

"You'll be fine," Louis quickly assures him before quickly jumping out of the truck. 

 

\--- 

 

Two weeks later, Zayn asks Harry to be his boyfriend. Louis, Niall, and Liam are thrilled. Louis tells him that he can dump him on his birthday. Zayn always throws a huge party for his birthday – the biggest party of the year.  

Zayn's totally smitten with Harry. Quick kisses between classes that Harry's becoming used to, even if he'd prefer a certain blue-eyed boy was the one pressing him up against a locker after English Lit. Harry cheers as loud as he can at the football team and while everyone assumes his eyes are on Zayn, he's really watching Louis run up and down the field. 

Zayn was gorgeous and popular and everything, but Harry really preferred a less-popular, just as gorgeous mid-fielder to the captain of the football team.  

 

\--- 

 

"Are you sure? This seems kind of harsh," Harry whispers. 

"Oh my god, please tell me you haven't developed _feelings_  for this guy," Louis whispers back. "Because, let me remind you - " 

"No, of course not. I just don't know if exposing our whole plot in front of everyone and breaking his heart is the best way to teach him a lesson." 

"Harold, you are the one that brought us together to do this. Don't you want to get back at all the Zayn Maliks out there? Just this once?" 

"I don't know." 

Louis frowns. "Then what did you do all this for?" 

Harry looks him directly in the eyes and finally tells the truth. "For you, Lou. I was doing it all for _you_." 

Louis's at a loss for words for the first time since Harry met him. He just stares back at him. There's some cheering around them as Zayn asks Harry up to the stage with him. The whole crowd turns to find Harry and just as the spotlight lands on him and Louis, Harry leans forward and kisses Louis.  

The spark is still there. He doesn't hear the shocked intake of breath from the crowd, he just feels the way Louis's hands move up and down his sides. He feels Louis's tongue slide into his mouth, exploring and gentle. He feels the heat of the first kiss – a heat that just hadn't been there with Zayn. Zayn had perfected his kissing technique, but Louis was the original teacher and Harry was still willing to be his pupil.  

Zayn pulls them apart and punches Louis before he has a chance to react. Harry shoves Zayn down with a "What the hell?" and Niall and Liam are suddenly there, pulling Louis to his feet.  

"How could you do this to me?" Zayn demands. 

Harry glares at him, but Louis is the one who finally speaks. "He did it for us." 

Zayn looks over and suddenly realizes who they are.  

"And every other person in this school that you've screwed around on," Niall adds. 

Zayn disappears as more and more people step forward to praise Louis and Niall's plan. Harry gets a few pats on the back, but he doesn't enjoy it. He hadn't wanted to hurt Zayn. He needed to learn, but Harry just wasn't sure if this was the best way. 

Louis pulls him out of the crowd after a few minutes. They find a quiet corner and giggle and snog and make promises they have every intention of keeping.  

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop for a while and I finally got around to writing it/finishing it. 
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
